


Harry Potter The Huli Jing

by Bexz624



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Kitsune Harry Potter, M/M, Possible Mpreg, mpreg possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexz624/pseuds/Bexz624
Summary: Harry comes into a creature inheritance at the start of his nineteenth year of life.I will be trying to update this every three days (possibly with a chapter in between publishing days)
Kudos: 8





	1. Page of contents

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t Harry Potter or the vampire diaries.
> 
> I plan for this story to eventually have m/m and mpreg but it doesn’t yet.

I do not own Harry Potter or the vampire diaries. I will update this page whenever I have a new chapter written. It will also tell when the new chapters are coming out.

Introduction:

Chapter 1 - Thoughts - Published

Chapter 2 - The Inheritance - Published

Chapter 3 - New Knowledge - Published

Chapter 4 - Lunas Present - Published

Chapter 5 - Renamed - Published

Part 1:

Chapter 1 - New Town - Published

Chapter 2 - Elena Gilbert - Published

Chapter 3 - New Year - Published

Chapter 4 - Goth Friend - Published in 1 day

Chapter 5 - The New Guy - Published in 4 days

Chapter 6 - The Party - Published in 7 days

Chapter 7 - The Attack - Published in 10 days

Part 2:

Chapter 1 - Heat - Published in 13 days


	2. Intro - chapter 1 - Thoughts

I do not own Harry Potter or the vampire diaries.

Harry lay awake in his bed in Grimmold Place. He was staring at the ceiling thinking of all the things that happened in what would, in a few minutes be the 18 years of his life.

In the first year of his life a prophecy had been spoken that would cause the deaths of parents early on in his second year of life. From the deaths of his parents till his 12th year of life started he was abused and neglected, though luckily never sexually.

In his twelfth year of life he made his first friend and ended up killing a man. In his thirteenth year he was accused of petrifying muggleborns, killed a basilisk and destroyed his first horkrux. When he was thirteen he met his godfather who though innocent had spent twelve years in Azkaban. In his fifteenth year of life he competed in a tournament with people 3 years older than him and was used in a ritual to bring Voldemort back to life.

When he was fifteen he was called a liar, forced to carve the words 'I must not tell lies' into his own hand and watched his godfather fall through the veil of death. In his seventeenth year the general public called him the chosen one expecting him to kill the man who killed his parents and watched his headmaster fall to his death. The year after that was worse as he went horcrux hunting as the wizarding world fell apart. Many died and he had to walk to his death and accepted only into being coerced into coming back to life.

Now he was laying in bed as the clock struck twelve.

This chapter has 310 words. The chapters after this get better this is just to show how Harry thinks about his life.


End file.
